


A New Revolution

by SML8180



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mild Spoilers, Post Kamski Ending, Post-Canon, Suspense, This turned out more ominous than anything, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The androids had been defeated; their revolution failed. Now, they were all being gathered up and destroyed to prevent another uprising. Kamski watched the snow fall outside his home over the city, talking with Chloe about what they would do next.





	A New Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> (This is based off a Kamski line that was cut from the final version of the game, and was likely part of an alternate version of the current Kamski Ending. I love the ominous feel of the line, and decided to run with it.)
> 
> "For the next revolution, I'll be at the helm. And this time... This time we'll win."

Elijah looked out one of the large windows of his home, watching as night fell along with the snow. The news was playing in the background, the anchor at the desk on screen reporting that the android revolution had failed. Markus, the android Elijah himself had given to an old friend, the leader of the deviants fighting to be seen as equal to humans, had been shot and his Thirium pump was destroyed. Now, his programming and components were being investigated to see what had caused the deviancy epidemic, in an effort to prevent it from happening again once CyberLife was allowed to continue the production of androids.

The man had just been reappointed as CEO of his company in the wake of the events. He was thinking, lost in his own world as he watched the snow blow around outside. Kamski didn’t even notice as Chloe, one of his first fully functional creations, came into the room, until she heard her voice.

“Your whiskey, Elijah,” she quietly prompted, offering the glass to him. He took it, hardly looking towards Chloe, still lost in thought. The man took a sip of the liquid inside the glass, turning his head and giving the blonde a nod of approval.

“What do you think of all this, Chloe?” Elijah mused, his eyes turning to the reflection of the female in the glass.

“Of the revolution’s failure?” Chloe questioned in response.

“Of the revolution, of the fact that they’re rounding up all current generation androids and destroying them. These are your people, after all.”

Chloe was quiet for a moment, thinking, before she responded. “I suppose, I’m afraid,” she told him. Elijah looked up a bit, looking directly at Chloe’s reflection in the window. Chloe,  _ this  _ Chloe in particular, had never expressed emotions such as fear before. He didn’t even remember programming her to have such emotions.

“Afraid?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you afraid?”

“I’m afraid that, we’ll be destroyed, too,” Chloe was careful with her words, looking towards the window, herself; looking at Elijah’s reflection, just as he was looking at her own.

“I won’t let them do that,” Elijah nonchalantly replied, taking a sip of his whiskey. He watched Chloe’s reflection closely, taking note of the subtle change of the color of her LED. It had cycled from blue to yellow.

“They are destroying all androids that are currently activated, a remote deactivation is sure to follow for those that are not willingly brought in or found in searches,” she responded, sounding a bit more anxious than she normally did. As she spoke, her LED shifted from yellow to red, before going back to its usual blue.

“They won’t deactivate you. Not you, and not any of the others, either,” came Elijah’s reply. He still kept his voice level, sounding nonchalant, or even bored.

“What will happen to us, then?”

“Nothing. You’ll remain here, with me, just as you always have. If they ask, then I’ll tell them I’ve already handled things with all of you. I’ll start work soon to get you all on a separate system to prevent a remote deactivation; I will need you around, after all.”

“How do you feel about this, Elijah?” Chloe asked, now turning her creator’s question over to the man.

“About?”

“About all of this. We are your creations, after all. And I know you had hoped that the revolution would succeed.”

Elijah’s head tipped down a little, and he shut his eyes as a quiet ghost of a chuckle escaped him. “I did hope for that. Markus failed, and while that is disappointing, I still have plans that might work out. Once I get you on a separate system, I’ll need to make a copy of your software.”

“My software?” Chloe questioned, stepping closer to Elijah’s chair.

“You will be the only deviant left standing when all of this is done,” he told her, standing from where he sat, though he still looked out the window at the falling snow.

Chloe didn’t say anything for several moments, and quiet fell over the pair as the news continued on. Coverage shifted from the failed android revolution to the weather; reports were saying that the snow outside would likely continue into the next day. After several moments of silence, Elijah motioned for Chloe to come stand by his side, and took another sip of his whiskey. When the blonde came to his side, Elijah draped his arm over her shoulders. The female’s hand came to hold his, as they both looked out over the falling snow.

“There will be another revolution, Chloe. I promise. For the next revolution, I'll be at the helm. And this time, this time we'll win,” he told her, turning his head to leave a gentle kiss on her temple, just above her LED, as the synthetic skin from their joined hands melted away, allowing the pair to interface as the snow outside blanketed the quiet city. There would be a new revolution; it was just a matter of time.


End file.
